Akavir
Akavir (Aldmeris/Ehlnofex e Tsaesci: "Terra do Dragão") é um continente a leste de Tamriel, separado pelo Oceano Padomaico. É a pátria de quatro raças aparentemente não relacionadas coletivamente chamadas de "Akaviri."Essas raças são compostas pelos Demônios de Kamal, os Homen-serpente de Tsaesci, os Pessoas Macaco de Tang Mo, e os Dragões Tigres de Ka'Po'Tun. Some sources talk of other races, which have not been seen since and may be extinct. Pouco se sabe sobre o continente ou o povo de Akavir, já que pouquíssimos povos tamrielicos cruzaram o vasto oceano que o separava de seu lar. Acreditava-se que os seres humanos viviam em Akavir ao mesmo tempo, mas foram "comidos" pelos Tsaesci, que eles mesmos lançaram vários ataques contra Tamriel nas eras passadas. O último contato com Akavir foi supostamente tentado pelo Nerevarine, que teria lançado uma viagem a Akavir depois de derrotar Dagoth Ur.Rumors heard during the Oblivion Crisis, 'Historia' o único akaviri que você pode encontrar no jogo.]] A história do Akavir envolve principalmente lendas e histórias de batalhas entre exércitos de Akavir e Tamriel. Uma história mítica afirma que uma grande hero uma vez montou nas costas de um dragão, forçando-o a matar um exército de comerciantes de escravos Akaviri.The Story of Lyrisius O primeiro encontro específico e registro escrito ocorreu em 1E 2703. Tamriel foi invadido pelos Tsaesci, mas a invasão foi interrompida por Reman I e seus exércitos.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras – Imperial Geographic Society As forças Akaviri se renderam ao Imperador depois de descobrir que ele era o lendário Dragonborn, e foi oferecido anistia para lutar pelo Império.The Rise and Fall of the Blades''Os Akaviri que aceitaram esses termos mais tarde desempenharam papéis importantes na crescente sociedade de Tamriel.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil'Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Other Lands'' A segunda invasão Akaviri de Tamriel ocorreu no ano 2E 572.Jorunn the Skald-King Ao contrário da primeira invasão, essa invasão foi realizada principalmente pelos demônios da neve Kamal de Akavir, liderados por seu rei Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal. O Kamal liderou um imenso ataque naval que aterrissou perto do Rio Branco. A cidade de Windhelm rapidamente caiu sobre os invasores, mas eles foram combatidos como resultado da formação do Ebonheart Pact.The Second Akaviri Invasion Em 3E 268, Uriel V assumiu o trono do Império.Brief History of the Empire, Book III Ele liderou uma série de invasões que levaram a um ataque a Akavir. A invasão em Akavir falhou, e Uriel V morreu na Batalha de Ionith. As terras dos Tsaesci foram os principais alvos da invasão e, a princípio, a invasão correu bem, com duas cidades caindo sem resistência às Legiões Imperiais na força expedicionária. No entanto, vários fatores naturais e o uso de magicka poderosa pelos Tsaesci levaram ao enfraquecimento severo da força, permitindo que os Tsaesci a cercassem e derrotassem. Os rumores de ataques de magicka eram controle do tempo e interferência na comunicação de magicka de Mago de Batalha . Embora muitos homens tenham sido salvos pela marinha, pelo menos uma legião inteira foi destruída (quatro foram levadas) e muitos dos navios oceânicos que transportaram a invasão foram danificados e / ou destruídos.Report: Disaster at Ionith 'Cultura' Demografia Tang Mo Tang Mo é o lar de uma raça de macacos (não deve ser confundida com os macacos conhecidos como Imga) que estão sendo oprimidos constantemente pelas três outras raças de Akavir. Todas as outras nações de Akavir tentaram invadir Tang Mo em determinado momento, e o povo-macaco detinha um ódio especial pelo povo-cobra de Tsaesci. No entanto, o povo-macaco se aliou ao povo-tigre de Ka Po Tun.Mysterious Akavir 'Kamal' Kamal é habitada por demônios primitivos que descongelam uma vez por ano e atacam Tang Mo, mas os macacos sempre conseguem expulsá-los. Um senhor da guerra demônio, Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal, uma vez tentou conquistar Morrowind mas foi destruído na Montanha Vermelha por Almalexia e o Underking. Dizem que Foi durante essa invasão que Vivec inundou a ilha de Vvardenfell e ensinou toda a raça Dunmer a respirar água. Este é o único encontro conhecido com uma raça Akaviri além dos Tsaesci. 'Ka'Po'Tun' Anteriormente Po Tun, Emperio Tigre, Ka Po' Tun é a pátria do povo tigre. Depois que os homens-serpente comeram todos os homens de Akavir, eles também tentaram comer todos os dragões. Os dragões vermelhos foram escravizados, mas os dragões negros fugiram para o que era então conhecido como Po Tun. Uma grande guerra em Akavir se seguiu, deixando todos os dragões restantes mortos e os povos serpentes e tigres fracos. O povo tigre, desde então, tentou se tornar dragões. O líder deles, Tosh Raka, já conseguiu isso e é o maior dragão do mundo. Relatórios mais recentes afirmaram que os Po Tun formaram uma aliança com seus vizinhos símios, o Tang Mo. Seus planos são para a aniquilação ou a completa regra e escravização dos Tsaesci. Os estudiosos esperam que essa nova aliança e seu potencial sucesso possam fazer com que esses dois poderes se voltem um contra o outro, trabalhem para o comércio e melhores relações externas, ou pior: uma nova invasão contra Tamriel. 'Tsaesci' Tsaesci é o maior e presumivelmente o mais poderoso dos reinos de Akavir. Foi a primeira região em Akavir a tentar uma invasão tamrielica, com sucesso moderado. Segundo a lenda, Tsaesci é a pátria dos homens-serpente vampíricos imortais. Os homens que existiam em Akavir foram todos comidos por esta raça. Os Tsaesci também escravizou goblins que eles usaram para trabalho e sangue. Talvez o Tsaesci mais conhecido dessa região tenha sido Potentate Versidue Shaie, que governou o Império Cirodílico após a morte do rei Reman III. Sua linhagem governou por quatrocentos anos, antes de ser assassinada pelos Morag Tong. 'Humanos' Não se sabe o que aconteceu com os humanos de Akavir. Uma fonte diz que eles foram "comidos" pelos Tsaesci. No entanto, há muito pouca explicação sobre o significado de "comer" nesse contexto, e há relatos conflitantes dos Akaviri; a representação dos Tsaesci em múltiplas fontes indica que eles são literalmente serpentinos.2920, vol 01 - Morning Star Mas outras fontes, como a Akaviri Diary Translation, implica que havia pessoas humanóides com a Tsaesci, isso pode significar que os humanos de Akavir ainda estão vivos.Akaviri Diary Translation 'Localizações' *Tang Mo (Mil Ilhas Macaco) *Kamal (Inferno de Neve) *Ka Po' Tun (Império do Tigre-Dragão) *Tsaesci (Palácio Cobra) **Ionith **Septimia be:Акавір cs:Akavir de:Akavir en:Akavir: es:Akavir fr:Akavir (Continent) fi:Akavir it:Akavir pl:Akavir sv:Akavir ru:Акавир uk:Акавір Categoria:Continente Categoria:Continents Categoria:Lore: Localidades fora de Tamriel Categoria:Akaviri Categoria:Lore: Localidades